Bonnie the Bunny
Bonnie is one of the deuteragonists (alongside Chica and Foxy) in the 1987 film, Five Nights at Freddy's and the 1999 sequel, FNAF World and in Ultimate Night. He is voiced by Barrie Ingham in the first film, Dom DeLuise in FNAF World and Dee Bradley Baker in attractions, video games and other spin-offs. Background Personality Bonnie is very much the most comedic and goofy animatronic of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. For most of the time, he is seen messing with Foxy, slipping and sliding from wet floors, and is sometimes a nervous wreck from only minor things. He also speaks with a southern accent. When it comes to his friends, he cares deeply about them and loves them no matter what. Appearance As the name suggests, Bonnie is a purple rabbit with a red bowtie, floppy bunny ears, and plays an electric 80s guitar. Roles in the film Five Nights at Freddy's Appearance in the TV Shows coming soon Appearances in video games Coming soon Gallery The Disney Fanon wiki has a collection of images and media related to Bonnie Trivia: * Bonnie is the funniest character in the franchise along with Foxy the Pirate. * It shows that Bonnie is very fanatic of pop and rock and roll music, as seen in a scene singing and playing with her guitar at the same time. * It is unknown whether Bonnie and Chica are a couple or not, since nothing is revealed in the film, until the arrival of the 1993 animated series, which confirms that they are a couple. * David Ogden Stiers, Bob Newhart, Bill Farmer and Timothy Stack were considered for the role of Bonnie, before Barrie Ingham was elected. * Bonnie has certain similarities with Lampy from Disney's The Brave Little Toaster (film that also came out in 1987): ** Both are the deuteragonists in the film. ** Both are clumsy and comical characters. ** Both have human partners who love them (Rob McGroarty and Mike Smith). ** Both have partners (Toaster, Kirby, Blanky and Radio; Freddy, Chica and Foxy). ** Both are cowards. * Respectively his voice actor, Barrie Ingham also gave voice to Basil of Baker Street from Disney's 1986 Animated film, The Great Mouse Detective. * In an early script, it was planned that Bonnie was a more serious character and that he would support Freddy and the others to help Mike, but he was ruled out in the final movie and Bonnie went from being a serious rabbit to being a funny, awkward rabbit, Funky and comic relief. * Originally Bonnie was going to be blue, but then it changed to purple. * While Barrie Ingham was commissioned to make the character's voice in the 1987 film, Don Rickles (who voiced Mr. Potato's Face in the Disney Pixar's Toy Story franchise) was commissioned to lend his voice in the animated series of 1993, The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends. * Bonnie can also be inspired by Roger Rabbit from the 1988 hybrid animated and live-action film of 1988, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. Because both are funky, funny and funny relief rabbits. * In some games of the franchise, Bonnie is the only character that breaks the fourth wall, after Foxy in Disney's Five Nights at Freddy's: Foxy's Treasure Quest. * In the scene where the animatronics argue about how the new guard would be, Bonnie refers to Marty Mcfly from the ''Back to the Future ''film series. * In one of the film's screenplays, the original Bonnie's design looked more like a hare than a rabbit. * Originally Nathan Lane was going to play the character with a medium thick voice, but then he was replaced by Barrie Intham who expressed it in a neutral voice. * Bonnie in the first film speaks with a British accent, while in the other films, specials and in the 1993 television series, he speaks with an American accent. * Bonnie bears a strong resembleace to Rabbit from Disney's ''Winnie the Pooh ''Franchise. Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon character Category:Rabbits Category:Characters who play guitar Category:Silly characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Characters who are in love Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Disney Sidekicks